


Бесконечный теплый август

by fandom_Kings_2018, Galaszek



Series: G-PG13  драбблы [10]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek





	Бесконечный теплый август

— По моей команде!

***

Пшеница уже поспела. Душистые колосья, давно налившиеся, тяжело покачивались, словно упрашивая собрать их поскорее. Они так и ластились к ладони, щекоча пальцы крупными, еще не совсем сухими остьями. Их было так много, каждый хотелось огладить и приласкать, не поломать ни один. И Джек решил, что будет лучше идти вдоль межи. Совсем недавно прошел легкий дождь, смыв с неба хмарь, прибив пыль под ногами. В воздухе теплой, едва заметной дымкой мешались запахи нагретой за день земли, зерна, чуть подпревшей травы и еще чего-то до боли знакомого и очень близкого, родного.

Джек поднял голову. Небо было таким высоким и таким необъятным, густо-голубым. То тут, то там маленькими черными точками в самой вышине мелькали стрижи. Их голоса разносились над полем звонко и весело. Джек улыбнулся. Сердце окутало предвкушением. И точно: вон там, впереди, среди золотого моря, появился домик, блеснув выбеленным боком стен на фоне августовской выси.

Джек шагал уверенно, и сердце его замирало от нетерпения. Ближе, еще ближе. Вот уже показались ярко-охряная черепица и труба, едва возвышающаяся над ней. Солнце отразилось ярким бликом в окнах. Невысокие еще деревца шелестели у палисадника. Они словно аплодировали каждым листочком, переворачиваясь с темного на светлый, покачивающимся под ними ярким шарикам георгин.

Ожидание сделалось почти невозможным, и Джек едва не побежал к дому, стараясь сократить расстояние как можно быстрее. И тут на крыльцо вышла молодая женщина. Она смеялась. Ее каштановые волосы и легкое белое платье развевались на теплом ветру. Женщина закружилась, и ее смех разнесся над полем. Еще поворот.

Она заметила Джека. Улыбка ее стала ярче и радостнее.

— Мэтти! Мэтти! Смотри, кто там!

Остановившись, она убрала с лица упавшую на глаза прядь волос, не переставая смотреть на Джека так, словно ждала его всю жизнь.

Из-за палисадника на межу выскочил мальчонка. Из-под смешной цветастой рубашки едва выглядывали широкие короткие штанишки. Темные, как у матери, волосы были растрепаны. Увидев Джека, мальчонка подпрыгнул и, радостно взвизгнув, припустил по меже, взбивая ножками клочки травинок и уже подсыхающей пыли.

Джек раскинул руки, готовясь его поймать.

— Папа! Папа дома!

— Мэтти! Малыш! — Джек почувствовал, как от распирающего изнутри счастья сдавило горло, на глаза навернулись слезы.

Мальчонка влетел в его объятия, и Джек закружил его, подбросил вверх и, поймав, расхохотавшегося, прижал к себе. Мэтти обхватил его ручонками и ткнулся теплым носом в шею.

— Папа, ты почему долго? Мы так ждали!

Джек хотел ответить, но горло все не отпускало. Он лишь крепче прижимал к себе малыша и гладил его по лохматой макушке, глядя на идущую к ним Лу.

Она подошла, улыбаясь все так же широко. В ее улыбке был собран весь этот день, его тепло, его солнце и свет. Лу подошла и обняла своих мужчин. Джек ткнулся лбом в ее волосы.

— Мы очень ждали тебя, Джек. Теперь ты дома.

***

— Приговор приведен в исполнение, ваше величество. Прикажете похоронить в фамильном склепе?

— Рядом с семьей.

— Слушаюсь, ваше величество. Отделение, стройсь!


End file.
